TAPS Unit Naruto
by Mathewxox
Summary: I wasn't born in my country, heck, I don't even know where I was born. But I served, for years I trained to become the ultimate criminal hunter... let's just hope that my training is enough for me to take down several un-human enemies that have the power, to quite literately, breath fireballs! Welp, I guess this is just going to be another crazy mission! Alternate-reality Naruto!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, all characters that appear in the aforementioned series, and all techniques that appear in the aforementioned series are property of Masashi Kishimoto and any company, organization, or individual he has chosen to sell the rights to. I, MathewXoX, do not claim ownership of any of the aforementioned intellectual or commercial properties.**

 **Prologue**

The air was cold, for it a late night of October in the element Nations, however, for one baby, a 2 year old dark-blue eyed boy, the cold hadn't yet bothered him, for instead of the cold wind, a thick blanket of darkness surrounded him instead, much like a void of nothingness, the only thing in said void being a single pair of spinning red eyes of the cloaked man infront of him.

"You know, for a brat, you're quite silent," A man's voice echoed out, its natures gruffed and muffled by his face mask, not really bothered that the boy couldn't understand him. "But what could expect from the first born of my Sensei and his whore wife." the man growled, his spinning eyes rapidly morphing into something different, something more.

"I may have failed in stopping Minato in sealing the Kyuubi into his daughter, but I won't be defeat so easily." A large swirl appeared above the baby red-head, a dark, twisted, smirk appeared under his mask. "I hope you like your new life Naruto Uzumki, because today you're going to lose one with a loving sister and mother!"

"Stop right there!"

Before the man could finish his technique, a single blade of thunder shot past the man, causing him to fault, and the swirl to quickly expand and disburse, taking Naruto with it.

"Where have you taken him?!" The owner of the lighting, a young 15 year old female with silvery like hair, went to charge another attack, only to jump back in shock when the man's body swirled, in the same fashion as how Naruto had just disappeared.

However, before he left, the unknown man left with a chuckling, his chilling voice echoing through the room.

"Some place you'll never, ever, find him."

 ** _Prologue end_**

 **Chapter 1:**

"Alpha team 2, come in. I repeat, Alpha team 2, come in!" A loud, panicked shout, echoed through the call cells of the "TABS", the Tactical Anit-Criminal Ballistic Squad, a deathly silence being the only other sound. "This is Captain of Alpha team 1, my squad has separated, and I am currently in pursuit of a High Class criminal, I need back up NOW!"

The owner of voice, a young man with dark red hair and sky blue eyes, shouted in anger, dodging to the left as a clawed paw surged forwards, slamming into the ground next to him. "Crap!" Spinning on his heels, the teen, who was no older than 16, grabbed his weapon, a custom Ak-101 that had both semi and full automatic built systems.

"Take this!"

Tapping the trigger, the teen released a single 5.5645mm NATO round into a random tiger's face, completely obliterating it thanks to the closeness, its sudden appearance startling the teen.

"Tsk, what the hell is a tiger doing here?!"

Panting, the teen slung the weapon behind his back, whilst grabbing his side arm, a heavily modified 50 caliber Desert Eagle, one that had a full clip of 7 rounds in .50 Action Express, with five extra clips attacked on his side.

"Damn it, bloody unit 2 isn't answering!" Spinning around, the red-head blasted another animal, this time a training dog, that came alittle to close, its body quickly dropping to the ground in a bloody mess. "I need to sort this animal problem out before it endangers any-more lives." Sprinting past some coffins standing upwards, the red-head growled as he pointed his gun forwards: the sudden appearance meant only one thing!

This was the work of Hydra.

"DAMN IT!"

Letting lose 3 rounds, the red-head managed to take out 5 more animals, his bullets easily going through one or more to hit another dog. "I need to make contact with whatever these animals are protecting," With his spare hand, the red-head pulled out a radio device, using its special function to connect with anything close with a signal. "Hello, come in, this is Captain Noriyuki of the task force T.A.B.S, if there is anyone out there, please respond!"

Letting lose another round, the anti-Criminal Captain killed another trained killer K-9, grunting from the shock of firing the round without readying himself.

"This is a Sinstra Operative of the Specialized Hunting Squad, or SHS," a young mature male voice answered the god given call that Noriyuki preyed out with, making him smile. "Please identify?"

"SHS?" Noriyuki remarked, mainly to himself; he knew not of what company SHS was, but if they were out here, then they had to be professional. "Listen me to very carefully, I am commander Noriyuki Uzumaki of Tokyo's Anti-Terrorist Defence, It's imperative that you, and whoever is with you, find a safe location, a very high-class criminal is heading towards the North!" Spinning around, the red-head frowned at let lose two more bullets, killing two shadows creeping up on him. "I repeat, a high class criminal is heading into the North, avoid at all costs!"

"Unfortunately, I can't follow those orders, as SHS is stationed in the North." The voice that answered him was calm, but was not fooled; he could tell the resident was worried. "I must know, how many are we up against."

"There is atleast 20 heavily armed men approaching, escorting a man name Romin Maxx." Sighing, Noriyuki released his information, whilst picking up his speed, there was no way this group was able to take this assault without injury. "Unless you have special training, I advice avoiding these people, I shall arrive in a few minuets."

Without waiting for a response, the red-head jumped from his spot and over a railing, using the metal bars as stepping stones. Spotting two armed men, Noriyuki slid his side-arm away, and took out his two Bundeswehr Advanced Combat Knifes (BW-ACK), from his side pockets, the custom orange blades quickly finding themselves lodged into the men's skulls. "To easy."

Looking left, the red-head barely was able to dodge a blade coming for his face, his blue eyes narrowed as he lashed out, cutting deep into the armour human form beside him. "Tsk, a Class B." Jumping back, the solider drew his gun, emptying his round into the man's head without remorse. "Dead, most have been newly trained."

Spinning around, the red-head rushed to location SHS was at, he had a feeling that the criminals were grouping there for some reason. "Am I too late?" Glaring down at his gun, the teen quickly switched rounds, pocketing the empty clip into his belt's holster. "No, I still have a reading on Maxx, but it seems that most of the high class Bs has been taken out."

Pulling out his rifle, the red-head looked down his scoped sight, noting that the men were retreating, instead of continuing to fight. "I wonder if this SHS group has a fortified base?" Flipping the gun round, Noriyuki decided to walk to this SHS's head-quarters, taking note that only 20 minuets had passed since he separated from his squad.

After a good 15 minuet of walking, the red-head finally stopped infront of where he sensed his fellow fighters, only... this couldn't be the place, the SHS headquarters was a dorm, for students no less. "You've got to be joking..." Turning around, the teen went to walk away, only for his heart to stop briefly, the area he was in was no longer a deserted base, instead, he was now in a quite street.

"W-what the hell?!" the teen nearly shouted out, keeping it down to a whisper. "What happened, I... what!" The red-head had only closed his eyes for a second, and in that time, he had not only be transported to somewhere completely unknown, but several bloody hours had pasted.

"Okay, calm down Noriyuki, you've been through worse." Taking shaky breaths, the teen tapped the side of his helmet, a green hologram appeared on his left iris, a line of numbers quickly turned into a map, one that was completely blank.

Taking a chance, the armoured teen silently span around and moved towards the dorm, turning on his invisibility cloak and attaching a suppressor to his main weapon. "I need more information." Opening the door with pick-lock, Noriyuki gently crouch walked into the open hall, his footsteps making the least amount of noise possible. "Pulse." Whispering gently, Noriyuki put his hand on the floor, using sonar technology to get a quick lay-out of the building, finding it to be several stories tall. "This is going to be challenging."

Moving forwards with focused eyes, the solider quickly moved to the stairs, taking note of the lack of... well, anyone, not even cleaners. "Only 12:30 am, someone should be here." Feeling that he was walking into a trap, the teen continued on with his senses on high alert.

"Shit!"

Jumping back, the teen let out a whispered curse, his glowing blue eyes now locked on the form of a passing person, their black and dark blue clothes making it almost impossible to see him/her.

However, it would seem the whisper had caught the person's attention, because not a second later, several knifes lodged into where he stood moments ago, nearly making the teen lose his held breath.

"Dog?" Another form stepped from the shadows, their longer purple hair swishing to the side as she drew her weapon, a shortish sword that the camo'd red-head recognised as a Tanto. "What is it?"

The now identified "Dog" didn't move from their spot, their silver hair shinned in the mid-night, a single red glow escaping from her/his left eye socket. "There's someone here, I can't see them, but there's a smell in the air." A small sniff was heard, making the red-head widen his eyes, there was no way that a person could have that good of a sense of smell. "Oil and blood..."

Before the two could ready themselves, Noriyuki burst forwards, breaking his camo and pointed forwards, not a second hesitation in shooting at the unknown, forcing the shocked female to leave her purple haired comrade's side. "Surrender, or your partner dies." In a flash of silver, Noriyuki's gun was placed against the purple women's skull, a deep sense of tension lingering in the air.

"Okay..." Dog, who was holding her now bleeding arm, did as the new arrive said, her bright left red eye closed whilst her right eyes, which was a charcoal colour, narrowed, the new arrive had unknown weapons, something that caught her by surprise. "Who are you, what do you want?" She asked in a calm tone in hopes of buying some time, releasing small chakra bursts, not that the man seemed to notice.

A soft clicking noise was heard, the teen's finger pulling back on the back of the gun, much to the confusion of the two. "I would call off your friends, if I go down, I'm taking this women with me." Noriyuki baited, his sonar reader had picked up on two more people entering the area, he was not taking any chances. "Now," Pushing the gun harder, the boy released another pulse, making sure there was no more moving.

Cursing, the silver haired women raised her left hand gently, she couldn't risk putting her partner in danger, they had a mission to complete afterall. "Snake, Wolf," In a hard tone, the women commanded the two to her side, she now had a disadvantage, it seemed the man had noticed, and called her on it. "Un-arm." the two new arrivals, both males Noriyuki guessed; if their figures were any give away. "See, we are un-armed, now tell us what you want."

"Information." Noriyuki remarked instantly, making the commander frown, he needed to know where he was, or better yet, how to get back to his base. "I need to know where I am, the exact location."

The three who captured figures shared a look, so this man wasn't here to counter their mission? "You're in the Land of Water, in the centre of Kirigakure's Academy." The women remarked, her monotone voice making Noriyuki frown in confusion.

"Land of Water?" Noriyuki remarked as he glared towards the women. "Do you have a map?"

Nodding, the women slowly approached the unknown, not knowing if it would be a good idea to attack or not. "Here," Taking out a single trip of paper, the women decided against attacking. The man, whilst not friendly, had not not gone for the kill when he engaged them, he had gone for a clean attack that dealt the least amount of damage.

"Thank you," Taking a perfect copy of the image, the teen froze slightly, there was a group of 12 people moving in on his position extremely fast. "Watch out!" Shoving the purple haired women out of the way, Noriyuki tackled the silver haired women as a large **FIREBALL** came from the left, saving her from being roasted alive. "What the heck was that." the red-head said as he dragged the women up whilst letting lose three rounds, killing two of the intruders.

"Kiri-nin." The women curse out, throwing several kunai, frowning when they were deflected. "How did they know?" However, the nin who managed to block the kunai was unprepared for a single bullet that left Noriyuki's assault rifle in a spark of fire, ending their lives in mere miller-seconds.

"Fireball Jutsu!"

Much to inwards-surprise of the red-head , a large ball of heat smashed into one of masked assailant. However, seeing as the teen was still unknown, the silver haired women didn't stop her assault, instead she used the red-head 's surprise against him, trusting her sword out in a arc fashion.

Unfortunately, or fortunately in Noriyuki's case, the red-head had dodged it easily, he had been raised on dodging things faster than bullets, so there was no way a single blade could catch him off guard. "Bitch!" Spinning on his toes, the shouting teen grabbed his knife and pistol, letting his assault rifle sling onto his back, before shooting the last advancing Kiri-nin, whilst also blocking another strike from the silver haired female.

With one quick disarm, the red-head quickly slammed his helmet into the women, disorienting her, and put her into a chock hold, his left arm wrapping around her neck whilst his right held a gun to her head.

"Freeze!"

And just like that, the three operatives, who had just finished off the last of the Kiri-nin, stopped there advance, each one looking at the scene infront of them in mild-shock.

"Now, I get we got off on the wrong foot, and I'm sorry for that," Without a word, Noriyuki spun the women around and pushed her to the three, releasing the only advantage he had. "but I'm not here to fight, I just need to get home!" The red-head remarked, holstering his weapon and picking up the silver blade by his feet. "Look, I need your help, I can pay." Without a word, the red-head throw the weapon to the women and held out a single block of gold; he had cash, he just didn't know if they had the same currency. "If you help me, you can have this, and I'll be on my way, deal?"

The women, who was no-longer glaring at the red-head , thought on the subject, maybe there was a way of turning this to there favour. "We'll help you," Dog remarked, sliding her blade into her back sheath, ignoring the shocked look of her team. "But only if you help us first."

A small silence quickly filled the air, the red-head really didn't want to help these four, not after Dog nearly killing him, but then again... he had no choice.

Raising his gun, the red-head sighed, ignoring the tensing of the four. "Okay fine, but after, you _have_ to help me." Letting lose a shot, the red-head killed another Kiri-nin, one that had survived the assault and was running towards to four from behind. "You owe me that much."

Smirking, the women walked up to the solider, holding out her hand as a sigh of respect. "Deal."

* * *

A small group of five "shadow" moved silently through enemy territory, each one ready to engage in a fight in a moments draw.

"No'one's here,"

A hushed whisper came from the most armoured of the five, his whole being screamed "tank". However, this man was anything but unarmed, because on each part of his armour was either a sharpened edge or an actually weapon.

"Understood,"

A soft, yet firm, voice answered the man back, a single charcoal coloured eye meet that of the red-head tank, her gaze trying to pick up any sigh of deceit or lies.

"Do you have a location of our target?"

Using his sonar power, Noriyuki sighed gently as his let his vision's map to update, a small 3d hologram of his location appearing. "We're three floors above the target, but there seems to be... several blanks," the red-head remarked, pointing down on map that Dog had given him. "It's kinda like something is blocking me."

"Seals." Dog confirmed instantly, knowing just what type there were. "They're suppression seals, anyone who enters the room will no doubt be stopped." Clicking her tongue in annoyance, Dog glared down at the map, wondering how she, or her team, was going to get in.

"Well, if these 'seal' are anything like my training room, then this is going to be a breeze." the red-head remarked, grabbing a large piece of rope from his backpack. "If you hold onto this, I can be in and out in two minuets," Noriyuki said, already clipping the rope around his chest, getting frowns from the team. "Don't worry, I've been trained to do something like this."

Giving the Dog his rope, the solider sprinted forwards, shocking the group, before jumping off the building side, using the jump to swing himself into the room he needed to be in. "Here we go," Grabbed his knives, the red-head sliced his way in, killing the single guard stationed infront of the door he needed to get into. "To easy..." Stabbing the door's handle, Naurto let himself in, untying himself from his rope.

However, as soon as he put his foot down, it felt like gravity tripled, almost crushing him with the sheer force.

"Heh..."

The force, however, was nothing compared to what he had suffered when he was training. "It's just sitting there." Rushing forwards, the red-head snatched up the item, a single blade with a light green dragon sheath. "That was too easy..." A single, loud, alarm signalled through the building, confirming that there was a second part to the security. "Spoke to soon!" Rushing forwards, Noriyuki grabbed his rope and jumped forwards, holding onto it with a single hand, before quickly tugging, allowing the team to pull him up.

"We need to go, now!" Nodding, the teen grabbed the rope from Dog and sprinted forwards, his form quickly hidden from the world as he turned invisible. "Meet me outside this town!" Alerting the others to this plan, the man quickly jumped onto the hidden village's massive wall, using his two knives as climbing gear.

Dog, who had been informed of the plan, signalled for her team to retreat, using a substitution to join the red-head on the wall, her squad right behind her. "Don't leave without us," With the same thing in mind, Dog and the Squad took out Kunai's and rushed up the wall, much faster than an average Nin would have done it.

"Come on, before they catch up!" Dragging Noriyuki up, Dog and Wolf grunted, boy that kid sure weighed alot, even with them using chakra. "We need to get to the land of fire border, it'll be a day's run from here!"

In a bust of speed, Noriyuki nearly swore loudly as he was dragged away, there was no'way he could keep up this speed, not without using his suits power up. "Dang, you guys are fast." A large amount of steam rolled off of the red-head's form, a signal that he had activated his suits speed enhancer. "But then again, so am I."

 _ **Chapter 1 end**_

 ** _Thanks for reading!_**

 ** _Oh, and just so you guys are caught up, I will be updating when I can, soooooo, sorry if I don't upload every day. XD_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, all characters that appear in the aforementioned series, and all techniques that appear in the aforementioned series are property of Masashi Kishimoto and any company, organization, or individual he has chosen to sell the rights to. I, MathewXoX, do not claim ownership of any of the aforementioned intellectual or commercial properties.**

 **Chapter 2**

 _"Come on, before they catch up!" Dragging Naruto up, Dog and Wolf grunted, boy that kid weighed alot, even with them using chakra. "We need to get to the land of fire border, it'll be a day's run from here!"  
_

 _In a bust of speed, Naruto nearly swore loudly as he was dragged away, there was no'way he could keep up this speed, not without using his suits power up. "Dang, you guys are fast." A large amount of steam rolled off of the blonde's form, a signal that he had activated his suits speed enhancer._

 _"But then again, so am I."_

* * *

What the blonde had hoped for was a short, silent, escape where he could think on his situation, and how he could fix it. Unfortunately, Naruto and the fellow retreating "ninja"; as they called themselves, had been forced to hid and use the shadows to their advantage, or risk being caught. So, instead of it taking a single night for the group to get over the boarder, it took several days of covering tracks, misdirecting, and sleepless travel to finally get over the fire-border.

Not only that, but because of a off chance that they could've been followed, there was another half of a day added onto their trip back to where-ever these 'ninja' was from, he still doubted that these guys in black where the classic type of ninja he was use to; the kind that could slice a bullet with a sword.

Sighing, Naruto glared forwards, the leader of the group "Dog", as the other group had called herself, was sprinting ahead, each step she took was easily equalising with his own. _'_ _They must have had some serious training if they can keep up with me.'_

"We're here." A cold tone spoke from the blonde's side, snapping the teen out of his thoughts. "You can stop using your chakra now." The man, whom was the last cell of the team, named Tiger commanded in a monotone voice, he light brow eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Chakra?" The blonde said, mainly to himself, as he glanced down; so these people were either Hinduism and Tantric Buddhism, Naruto quickly deduced with a smirk, so he was in friendly ground. "I would if I used it, Tiger."

"You're not using Chakra?" Dog, who had heard Naruto's reply, frowned as she looked towards the blonde with a glowing red eyes, quickly giving her sight of the blonde's chakra pathway system. "Your pathways look like they're hitting a block..." The nin remarked with a frown, the only case she had heard of that was similar was a young dark haired boy under Might Guy. "Tell me, have you ever used chakra before?"

"No." Naruto answered straight, he was no going to waste his time on this mobo-jumbo crap! "Listen, I don't really care for your religious crap, I'd rather rely on myself, and not some higher power." he continued with a sigh, ignoring the narrowing eyes of the women infront of him.

"Your lose then." The women remarked, there was no way in hell she was going to train an unknown about chakra, especially if he was already so strong without it. "However, before we continue, I must insist that you un-arm yourself, and hand over your weapons." She continued in a monotone voice, quickly noticed the stiffening of the man's body.

"I can't do that." The armoured teen remarked as he held his weapon upside down, his magnetic gloves keeping the gun from falling to the ground. "If I was to un-arm myself; I leave myself open to being attacked."

"Fine..." Dog remarked, glaring at the weapon in the unknown man's hands. "But if you try anything, you'll be nothing more than a stain of the floor." Seeing the teen nod, the silver nin sighed as she turned around to face her teen, only to shout out in shock as a large torrent of water came from the tree to the left, completely catching the group off guard.

"Well, what do we have here?" A tall bulking figure stepped into the open with a large round scroll like blade in his hand, his body quickly flanked by two other characters. "A group of some leaf pussies." The man, whom had long, brown hair, and a long beard, which was held in strands adorned with beads, stepped into the area. "And what's this, a samurai wanna-be?" the man continued with a leaching smirk, glaring at the now soaked bodies of the two female leaf nin. "Oh, you even have the **hiryuu**."

"A fitting name, for a blade I now own." Naruto, who had taken the burnt force of the jutsu, glared forwards in annoyance; the blade he had retrieved for Dog held tightly in his right hand. "But I warn you, if you don't retreat, I will show you the full force of the Commander of T.A.B.S, and I assure you..." The red-head started, sliding the out the slim-green blade of **hiryuu** out of it's binding. "You will not live."

"Oh, cocky, ain't ya." The unidentified man remarked with a leaching smirk, the rage he had barely kept in check. "Tell you what brat, if you manage to beat me, the strongest of the seven swordsmen, Jinpachi Munashi, then you can leave." The now revealed Jinpachi sneered out, holstering his scroll like weapon onto his shoulder, before pointing at the squad behind Naruto. "However, if you lose, then I'm going to have my way with those two pretty little ladies."

Jinpachi barely managed to finish his words before a large cut appeared on his face, slicing open his right eye and forcing him to jump back with a cry.

"What the fuck!" The man cried out in anger, swinging his weapon around without a care, holding his eye with his spare hand. "Fuckin shit, crap!" As the man continued to swing, Naruto watched on in shock, afterall it's not ever day you see someone of the opposite squad slice their team mate's face open.

"Excuse my interruption," The one who had sliced the scroll wielder's face open stepped forwards, a pair of swords, each with slim and straight double-edged blades, in her hands. "But I couldn't let that scum face someone who is clearly skilled with a blade." The tone the women had was calm and collected, respectful even, her long red red hair and black eye seemed to glow gently in the moon-light as she stepped towards the commander. "So, instead, I wish to take up the mantle, so to speak, face me instead."

A deep frown made it's way onto Naruto's face, on one hand, this women just sliced her team-mate's face open without remorse, something that he heavily disapproved of; even if the man was a prick.

But on the other, he wasn't going to let this challenger walk away; it was a matter of his swordsman's pride.

"Fine, I accept your challenge." Naruto returned, ignoring the furious shouting of the man behind his new opponent. "However, if I win or lose, I request you let the people behind me go."

"No bloody way!" Jinpachi screamed, still unable to seem where the hell he was going. "I'm going to have my way with them no matter whARK!" An elbow to his temple sent the tall man to the floor, completely knocked out.

"I accept these terms." The other bodyguard, who had been watching from the side-line, stepped forwards, dragging Jinpachi's body with him. "But, as a swordsman, you must honour the code of rights! The winner takes the opponent's blades." the blank cold and blank tone of the man in the mask sent shiver's down Naruto's spin, that man had some serious emotional control.

"Agreed." Both parties said in unison, readying themselves in their respected stances.

Naruto, who had taken flipped the sword around in his right hand, shifted his left foot gently, closed his eyes in concentration, feeling the shifting in air as the women infront of him took her own stance.

A silence filled the field as the two master swordsmen circled around each-other, their focus lock, not a single breath interrupted the stand-off.

Nature, however, was not on either side, and, as a single green leaf from a random tree feel, the moment was broken...

 **SLASH**

Two blades sliced into the once alive green object, perfectly slicing it into two piece, each piece fall off without a sound.

 **CLANG**

Another large sound echoed through-out the forest as a green sheath meet a blade, slicing another leaf without thought.

A narrowing of each party's was the only indoctrination of the following slashes, their attacks so fast that any normal shinobi couldn't follow.

But then again, Dog was far beyond a normal shinobi, afterall she was considered almost a S-rank!

"He's fast..." Dog muttered from her hiding spot, her team had already got into position, just in case Naruto lost. "But he won't keep up with one of the seven swordsmen like that." Afterall, Ameyuri Ringo wasn't known for a noble fighting style, no instead she was known for her cannibalistic ways; she even called her opponents "meals". "If he doesn't end this soon, he'll die."

Whilst Dog, and her team, laid back, the battle only escalated, the speed of their attacks were only becoming more furious, so much so that it forced Ameyuri's shark-like smirk to come to life.

"You're strong!" The red-head suddenly remarked, her dark black eyes growing in excitement. "But how strong are you really." With in sudden blast of speed, the women disappeared in a flash of lightning. " **Lightning Release: Lightning Fang**!" a large bolt of lighting shot out from behind Naruto, launching the teen forwards, slamming through two and embedding him into another one. " **Lightning Release: Wolf Bite**!" Without giving the blonde a chance, the women descended onto the blonde, stabbing the blonde into the chest and released a huge blast of lightning.

"GURH!" With a painful grunt, the red-haired male was shot through four more tree's, his form laid in the ground, surrounded with scorch marks, his arms shakily trying to push himself up. "D-Double strike." Using his prone from as an advantage, the damaged teen slashed twice in a single attack, a near impossible feet by anyone's standards; but that did little to prevent the blade from slashing open Ameyuri's shoulder and chest. " **Slashing style: triple spin...** " Without letting up, the red-head rushed forwards, his blade now seethed.

 **"STRIKE!"**

In a flash of red, the armoured man _barrelled_ through the red-head, unleashing three slashes at each angle, his sheer speed making 10 identical after-images to appear in a striking motion, each one stabbing into his enemy.

With-drawing his blade, the solider watched as his opponent feel, the grip on her blades still as tight as possible. "D-damn it." Falling to the floor, the red-head female slummed to the floor, her shark-like grin never leaving her face.

" **Blastsword Technique: Blasting Bridle Repeating Death !** " Before Naruto could recover from using his technique, a large length of the explosive tag roll from the the teen's left, Jinpachi, who had somehow recovered without anyone noticing, sending it towards him in a circular motion, cutting off any escape route.

 **BOOM!**

A massive ball of flames engulfed Naruto, shocking the leaf ninja's, and infuriating Ameyuri; who had yet to give up on her fight. A second later, the fire was sucked into a vortex. The red burning flames died down revealing a darkened smoke in a shape of Naruto, one that had small black flacks pealing off.

"Ha, that's what I'm taking about!" The man yelled out, a large leaching grin appearing on his face as he turned towards the shocked Leaf-nin. "Looks like your pretty boy is dead, so that means I get you all to myself." The man said with a loud laugh, his dark eyes having a sick gleam to them.

" **Fire Style: Fire Breath**." A large of stream of fire came to the man's left, Dog had moved behind the two Kiri-nin and quickly knocked out the masked man. " **Wind Release : Palm Punch!"** With a aditional ten hand-signs, the female quickly smashed wind into her flames, increasing the volume and power.

"Nice try!" In a burst of speed, Jinpachi sprinted through the flame, his weapon absorbing it, before he brought his weapon down in an arc-like fashion. " **Blastsword Technique : Rebound explosion!** " A large flame, much bigger than what was originally made, instantly appeared directly infront Dog, it's sheer heat burning away her mask.

Her sheer instincts alone save her ass from being killed, a quick burst of chakra allowed Dog to substitute with a random log (Thank the Log!) giving her enough distance to not be burnt to a crisp.

"OH! Kakashi of the sharingan, what an honour." Jinpachi growled out, lust and angry basically seeping out of his greeted teeth, his weapon up for another attack. "Let's hope your body is still intact after this, **Blastsword Techique : Double Explosion!** " Two more rolls unwrapped in a series of flames, destroying several trees next to Kakashi in hopes of taking the silver haired female with them.

" **Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall** " A large, thick, black wall quickly sprung to life, blocking the majority of the flames, protecting the user from dying in flames. Reacting quickly, the silver haired female ran through several more hands sigh, finished on tora. " **Earth Release : Piercing Slab.** " Using her wall as marital, the female sent several spikes towards the swordsmen's direction.

A curse left the man's mouth as one of the ten spikes tore it's way through his right shoulder. "Oh, you've done it now!" Rushing forwards, with his weapon now in his left hand, the man roared as he slammed his weapon through Kakashi's mud-wall, a flaming explosion quickly sending a surprised Kakashi through a nearby wall.

"Dang it, where is my back-up." Kakashi growled out, she had sent her team ahead as soon a the Kiri-ninja had arrived; a clone of her quickly taking their place. "Forget, I'm going have to use _that._ " Tearing away her remaining mask, the women allowed her left eye to finally come out to play; a dark red glow leaked out as a single black ring spun inside the pupil. "It's time to take you down," Using a seal-less substitute, the women growled as she swirled lightning around herself, like a whip, from her hand. " **C** **hidori!** " With a shout, Kakashi lunged forwards, in hopes of killing off her enemy quickly.

However, Jinpachi was a fellow A-class Shinobi, someone how had been through some serious fights, so his instincts were alert enough to save him.

"Bloody sod!"Dark brown eyes widened in shock as he spun around, his vision quickly locked with the figure whom he had just supposedly killed minuets ago! "Die asshole." Before the man could react, a loud bang echoed out into the forest, followed shortly by another three rounds of noise.

Kakashi, who had been blinded momently by a bright flash of white, blinked rapidly as she tried to get the ringing out of her ears. "What the hell." A hushed whisper of shock left the silverette's mouth as she looked at what remained of Jinpachi's face, several chunks lay splattered across the floor. Glancing up, the women tried to get a peak at the man, or women, standing above, only to gap in when she saw a teen a little older than her with bright red hair, violet eyes, and light skin colour.

"Sorry for the mess," Glancing to his left, Naruto locked eyes with Kakashi's Heterochromia ones, a angry glint quickly being replaced as he held his hand out to the female. "Come on, before anymore come." Without even flinching, the red-head pulled up the female and turned around, quickly taking note of the still breathing Ameyuri Ringo laying face down on the floor, the smirk she had replaced with a frown. "Now what the heck are we going to do with you?"

"Kill her." Kakashi remarked instantly, a deep frown lingering on her brow, as she drew her blade, readying herself for the kill.

A solid grip stopped the female from drawing her blade, deep purple eyes glared into her's.

"Not today."

Before the two could continue to argue about the downed girl, a figure jumped out from the forest, grabbed Ameyuri, and leapt away before the other two could react.

"Hey, put me down, assholeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..." A loud shout quickly faded off into the distance, much to the hidden humour of the two, even if they didn't show it.

Turning away from the shouting, Kakashi glared towards the red-head, trying not to out-right scream at him for letting her target get away. "Forget it!" Huffing in annoyance, the silvery teen glanced towards the direction that her team had fled; her home town. "Come on, if we leave now, we could probably meet up with my team." Without waiting for a response, the female ninja leapt to the tree's above before sprinting off, ignoring the red-head in hopes of getting back home.

"Nice..." Letting out a sigh, Naruto speed off after the women, his speed, which had been previously hindered by armour, exploded; almost tripling what he was when running with the ninja before hand. "Now where the hell are you?" In mere seconds, the red-head managed to clear several miles, his feet hitting the ground with such force that it propelled him forwards, a dome of white covering his form from the sheer speed.

The teen continued this for several minuets, clearing well over 300 miles, his frustration evident by the fact that he couldn't seem to catch up to the leading party. "Found you!" In one final burst, the man burst out from the trees and into a open clearing... "That's one big base..." Glancing around in shock, the man forced down a gulp, how this place was hidden by tree's alone was both fascinating and scary.

This base, if you could even call it that, was massive! If Naruto had to guess on size alone, the "base" was twice the size of London; how the hell did that even bloody work! "You've got to be shitting me..." Letting out a breathless gasp, the teen could only gap at the wall surrounding the place, something that stood almost 100 feet tall! "How the heck did they get the materials for this?!"

"Mining, of course."

Snapping his head to the left, Naruto meet the gaze of his lead, Kakashi, a cocky tone to her voice as she glanced towards the main entrance of her home. "What, have you not seen a hidden village before?"

Shaking his head negatively, the red-head frowned, even without his AI on hand, he could sense the presence of the village, something was telling him that he didn't have enough bullets to escape this place even if he tried. "So what now?"

"Now?" Kakashi remarked, a hidden smirk graced her face as she glanced towards the blonde, there was no way that the blonde could escape her now. "Now you come with me, for a full _run down_ before anything."

Feeling the sudden tension in the air, Naruto tensed, there was no way he was going down without a fight. "Very sneaky of you, leading me to your base of operations, so you could capture me." The man let out with a drip of vemon laced with each word, the grip of his new blade tightened. "But then again, what should I expect from a so called Shinobi."

"You have a choose, come quietly," Kakashi started, her chakra already flaring for reinforcements, as she pulled up her headband, revealing a spinning red pupil. "Or you die, which will it be."

"Heh." Scoffing, the blonde glanced around, he could feel several people around him, hidden from his sight by some kind of thick cloud. "You can try," Without warning, Naruto pulled out a stick from his pouch, much to the confusion of the shinobi around him. "But you will fail!" Before anyone could react, the stick opened up to show a needle.

"Is that so..." A new voice, which was stone cold in tone, echoed into the clearing, an elderly man walked into the clearing wearing a black jumpsuit, mesh segments over the lower portions of his limbs, and a green gauntlet that covered much of his right arm. "It would be a shame to lose an potential ally."

"Hokage-sama?" Kakashi blinked in surprise, confusion etched on her face as she looked towards with a frown.

"Calm down, Kakashi, I'll take it from here." The elderly man remarked, smiling gently as he approached Naruto. "So I hear you're not familiar with this plane, Noriyuki-san." Seeing the red-head lowering his needle, the hokage stepped forwards, gesturing for his guards to lower their weapons. "How about we make a little deal," Reaching down, the man retreated a scroll from his side pocket, it gleaming nature showing that it was well-kept. "This scroll contains a deep history of the land, nothing that includes our village's secrets mind you, and is worth enough to fun a small village half the size of our's." The Hokage remarked, telling the absolute true; he had a idea of who this man was, and if he was right, this scroll was going to be a massive trade off if he joined his village. "In exchange for this information, all I need is a single blood sample, and for you to stay under-guard for a total of 7 days, what do you say?"

Naruto, whom was using his training to pick up any lies or deception, sighed gently as he packed his item away, and nodded.

"Fine..."

* * *

 **Chapter** **End**


End file.
